The Blood Of My Twin
by Lydia Marie
Summary: Spoilers for Book 7  After the book, will things ever be the same?


George Weasely had been fighting his heart out against a death eater, battling to save everything that his family and friends ever stood for. In the distance he heard a laugh, and knew it was his cherished twin Fred. He grinned and blew a beautiful stunning spell at the man. As his spell knocked the man twenty feet away, Georges heart leaped into his throat. Something was terribly wrong. He heard voices screaming something, but the only words he needed to hear were "No, Fred, NO!"

Percy's voice rang out the clearest in his mind, and he made a beeline to his twins body as everyone else was getting clear of it. The rush of people pulled him in their current, farther away from where he wanted, no, needed to be.

It seemed like weeks later, but in actuality it was a fair hour or more before he got to be with Freddy again. he knelt at his brothers head and held him close, in his grief, he whispered words of solace to the deafened ears. Tears stung his blue eyes as his mother threw herself on his twin. In a moment of ill-grounded jealousy, he was tempted to tell her to get off of his brother, but his voice lost him. His tears his fell into his brother's closed eyes, and for a moment, it looked as if his twin was crying too.

George couldn't hold back the torrent of sobs that over came his heart and soul. he pulled his brother up closer to him and sobbed into the cooled neck, placing gentle butterfly kisses on him, knowing that no one else in their family would notice.

"Freddy, my Freddy, Why? My dearest twin, you have to come back... I need you, to breath, to live... Every moment is like an eternity in hell with out you my love." He whispered his almost silent prayer into his lover's ears.

It wasn't until Mr. Weasely touched George on the shoulder that he even remembered where he was, and what was going on. He mum, brothers and sister were all standing back, and holding their arms open for him, though he knew no comfort from them would ever soothe his aching soul.

With the force of a hurricane George flung himself into his mother's arms, vaguely noticing that the rest of their now smaller family, with the exception of Ron, were wrapping arms around him. He thought briefly for a moment that his mother's hug would help him cope, but he felt empty through it all.

He lost friends, family, and most important, his lover and twin, Fred.

Many years later...

"Oi! George, I know you only got one ear, but are you deaf?" Lee Jordan hollered at him.

George looked up at him, he had been, in his mind, back on the day his brother had passed, "Lee, Do you realize what today is?"

Lee pinched his brow and tucked a loose dread lock behind his ear, "Y-yeah, mate, I know... But you know we have a job to do. Yaxely is on the move again, and is gaining support..."

George nodded and scratched a finger gently around the hole where his ear used to be, "So do we have a location, or are we just going to do this blindly as always?" George looked at his partner.

"Well I imagine if we slip over to the shop and grab a..." Lee stopped his words dead in their tracks. he had long since learned not to bring up The Weasely's Wizzarding Wheezes in front of George. The business was started by him and his beloved twin Fred, and the memory was quite painful for the both of them. Lee understood George's pain, It was understandable that George would never completely heal after an emotional and spiritual blow like that.

George felt the temporary sutures that being an Auror put on his heart shred and the pain from ten years ago seemed to refill him.He excused himself and made for the restroom. His sobs landed him next to an open lavatory, heaving the scant bits of food and bile from his stomach. He let his tears flow, many landing on his cloak, though a few traced a trail down his throat at a dirge's pace.

Too many people had told him to let the memory of his twin go, let it rest and move on, but for him there was no moving on. Fred had been his brother, his lover, and his life, and nothing in any history could have ever changed that.

He wiped his eyes and blew his nose before heading back to Lee Jordan, "OK... So, Blind or planned?"

Lee looked upon his splotchy faced friend and shook his head sadly, "Sorry mate, this one is blind... Yaxely is moving somewhere in the Albanian Forest, and we need to hunt him down." Lee gave George a hopeful smile.

George made sure his wand was in his pocket as he headed for the exit from the Department of Mysteries. Lee was dumbstruck for a moment, but soon followed after.

Once out in the main atrium, George took the sleeve of Lee's robe and disapparated, focusing on the Forest of Albania. He felt the ground beneath his feet again and took a breath of cool air that reassured him that there was still life in him.

Lee landed with a resounding thump, and shot a glare up at his best friend, "You know, I can aparate on my own, right?"

George silenced him with a look. Nearby in a clearing, a voice rang out, one that George knew too well and was ready for.

Lee stiffened, he thought that they were close, but not so close.

George fished his wand out of his pocket and proceeded silently towards his goal... If he could get a clean shot of Yaxely, he was going to take it.

Yaxely had evaded arrest for more years than he was worth counting, and had no intent of going quietly. he silently gathered his followers in the name of the dark lord, hoping to find one that could take Voldemort's place. He heard the loud cracks of apparation and motioned to his two fellow companions to hide and watch out for danger.

George slipped behind a bush and looked directly at Yaxely's back. He raised his wand, about to strike when a cry of pain made him aware of more danger than just the man he was after.

In less than a few moments many things happened. George turned to look at his partner,who was now being restrained by two big Russian brutes that insulted Lee in their native tongue.

But as George had turned Yaxely had too, and in that he had noticed the ginger mop popping up from behind the shrubs. He brought his fist down atop the carrot-topped man's head as hard as he could before he grabbed it and yanked the man to his feet.

George's eyes streamed as the fist connected with his head. his consciousness seemed to ebb, though he knew everything still. He was concussed, and pretty badly. he had to fight to keep himself aware of what was going on.

When he was rudely uprooted, George's slackened hand dropped his wand to the ground. He heard Yaxely bark in laughter, though it was as if he were hearing it through a solid wall.

A painful sensation brought back his senses for barely a moment as Yaxely's fist connected with his face and caused him to spin like a top by his shoulder length red hair.

Yaxely barked in laughter again as George began to struggle some more. Yaxely drew his own wand and petrified the man, allowing him to fall to the ground, defenseless and injured.

Lee's voice rang out true and clear as he himself struggled for freedom, but to no avail. He was helpless to watch as his best friend of eighteen years was beaten and bloodied by the former Death Eater.

Yaxely raised the body bind, knowing that his victim was not capable of movement, let alone aparation.

George tilted his head to the side and allowed a tear to fall from his eye. A vague form appeared before him, starting as a bluish white orb, but it soon began to take form. "Freddy?" he whispered at it.

The form nodded and smiled, "You've done brilliantly Georgie, but it is time for you to come home with me." Fred replied to his twin.

George nodded as a boot came into his view. He new it had happened, but he just couldn't feel all the bones in his face breaking. He reached up a hand, "Help me up Freddy.."

His twin smiled and took his hand, pulling George to his feet. George wrapped his arms around his lover and embraced him passionately, "I missed you so much." George stated as a pristine silver tear felt down his cheek.

Fred caught the tear and wiped it from his twins cheek, "No more tears George, We're going home."

Lee managed to get the brutes off of him as Yaxely's boot connected with George's face. He petrified all three of them in rapid succession before he got over to his partner's body. He felt George's neck for a pulse, but knew it was hopeless. George had reminded him in his own way that it was the tenth year anniversary since his twin's death, It was a bad day for him to do anything outside of paperwork.

Lee notified his boss and inside and hour he was almost as famous as Potter, but it had come at a high price.

Every year from that day on, Lee would walk up the far hill on the Weasely's property to pay homage to his two best friends. On more than one occasion, he swore he could see the two of them holding each other and beaming at him.

FIN.


End file.
